


Тихие холмы Килки

by direcat, Svadilfary



Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direcat/pseuds/direcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svadilfary/pseuds/Svadilfary
Summary: И тень моя твою обняв уходит в путь
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 25
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Тихие холмы Килки

Первое, что Чжань заметил — шапка. Ярко красный цвет, крупная вязка и несколько мелких перьев, словно бы за ухом. Среди в основном серо-болотной гаммы зимней одежды жителей Килки эта шапка была как пронзительный стоп-сигнал, аварийная сигнализация или кровавое зарево солнцестояния.  
Чжань остановился, не обращая внимания ни на спешащих куда-то покупателей, ни на Патрика, возмущенно дергающего его за мех на капюшоне. Незнакомец, на первый взгляд, был похож на соотечественника Чжаня, но что-то в нем было странно. Может, дело было в немного нетипичном разрезе приподнятых к вискам глаз или слишком белой коже. Хотя многие сейчас увлекались отбеливанием, или, возможно, незнакомец был метисом. Чжань повернулся к громко и почти непонятно возмущающемуся одногруппнику, перешедшему на местный диалект, а когда вновь решил глянуть на незнакомца — того уже не оказалось на месте. Возможно, была не судьба, да и не то, чтобы Чжаню так уж хотелось завести знакомство. Просто за целых два года, проведенных в Ирландии, он как никогда скучал по живому общению на родном языке или хотя бы на более-менее разборчивом английском, а не на том ужасе, какой использовали половина однокурсников и преподавателей.  
Килки был небольшим городком, но приближающееся Рождество здесь отмечали с размахом: яркие гирлянды, венки из омелы и еще каких-то растений, в некоторых дворах и у магазинчиков стояли украшенные ели. Возможно, это была особенность любых городов, где жители жили тесной и дружной общиной. Даже родители Патрика, который уговорил его уехать из Дублина на время праздников, приняли Чжаня с радостью. Ему не было привычно такое общение, хотя казалось бы, после достаточно большого количества времени в бизнес-школе такая открытость должна была стать обыденной.  
Подарки они купили еще в Дублине — Чжань привез матери Патрика ажурную шаль ручной вязки, которая стоила неприлично много, а отцу они вместе выбрали дорогущий виски. Друг клялся, что это именно то, что им понравится, а Чжань за годы знакомства привык ему доверять. Да и родителей своих он наверняка лучше знал. Так что сейчас они просто шатались по магазинам, Патрик периодически здоровался с кем-то из своих знакомых — на пятом человеке Чжань даже перестал пытаться запоминать их имена, и тратили деньги на всякую мелочь вроде засахаренных ягод клюквы или тряпичных оленей.  
Перед запланированным вечерним походом в паб со школьными товарищами Патрика они еще успели съездить на побережье, к старому маяку, больше похожему на небольшой замок. Впрочем, замков в Ирландии было столько, что Чжань не был поражен, увидев уменьшенную копию одного из них. Зато удивился, когда они, проехав небольшой гольф-клуб, свернули с основной дороги и помчались в обход, огибая небольшой холмистый участок впереди. На вопрос Чжаня Патрик лишь равнодушно пожал плечами:  
— Да ничего особенного, просто слава о тех холмах дурная. Вроде люди порой блуждают там, всякое рассказывают. Я не особо верю в эти бабушкины сказки о фейри, но у меня мать суеверная, заставила еще в детстве пообещать, чтобы я туда не совался.  
— А ты?  
— А я хороший сын, — ухмыльнулся Патрик.  
На этом беседа о тех холмах иссякла, сменившись бесконечным обсуждением курсовой работы по кризисному маркетингу, но Чжань на обратном пути порой невольно поглядывал на скользящие за окном лесистые пейзажи, полускрытые легкой туманной дымкой. В надвигающихся сероватых сумерках ему чудилось что-то тревожное среди деревьев. 

В пабе было шумно. Впрочем, шумно было во всех без исключениях пабах, в которых успел побывать Чжань за время своей учебы, потому что местные предпочитали говорить громко и эмоционально, перекрикивая друг друга, а музыканты добавляли творящемуся вокруг хаосу лишь самую малость гармонии. Зато в общем зале, где они расположились, сдвинув вместе сразу два стола, был приятно приглушенный свет, темные деревянные стены и аппетитно пахло запеченным мясом, просто слюнки текли.  
Ему нравилось в Ирландии, хотя из памяти еще не стерся родительский шок, когда он рассказал им, куда именно подал документы и успешно прошел. Ирландия была так далека от Китая во всем, так отличалась, что казалась даже не другой страной, а другой планетой, другой вселенной. Иногда Чжань думал, что и в самом деле попал в сказочное место. Туда, где существовали герои на вроде Кухулина, по небу мчалась Дикая Охота, а среди холмов обитал волшебный народец.  
Как и днем, его внимание отвлекла яркая вспышка где-то на периферии зрения. Чжань повернулся лицом к барной стойке — на стуле, лениво покачивая ногой и оглядывая зал, сидел дневной незнакомец. Чжань узнал его по красной шапке, которую тот так и не снял. Он выглядел так, будто являлся, по крайней мере, принцем, а стул в обычном тесном баре был его троном. Чжань не мог рассмотреть выражение лица, но ясно различал блеск темных, почти черных глаз и странную атмосферу отчуждения — несмотря на целую толпу местных рядом с незнакомцем было пусто. Наверное, он слишком пристально пялился, сам бы наверняка такой взгляд ощутил кожей, но все равно вздрогнул, когда незнакомец уставился на него в ответ. В зале как будто посветлело, иначе Чжань не смог бы объяснить, как разглядел едва заметную улыбку, когда этот парень приподнял бокал с пивом в приглашающем жесте. Чжань оглянулся на Патрика — тот все еще что-то громко обсуждал с друзьями, и вздохнул словно бы перед прыжком в ледяную воду.  
Вблизи незнакомец оказался гораздо красивее и моложе, чем предполагал Чжань. Практически мальчишка, скорее всего, тоже студент.  
— Ван Ибо, — голос у него был негромкий и какой-то нежный, для такой внешности слишком сильный контраст. А пальцы сухими и теплыми. Чжань понял, что у него невольно подрагивала ладонь, когда он сжимал их в рукопожатии.  
— Сяо Чжань…  
Дальше разговор не клеился. Чжань не мог оторвать взгляд от лица Ибо, глаза все еще казались ему нереальными, словно подведенными черным, хотя хоть убейся, подводки Чжань разглядеть не мог. Он попытался улыбнуться, как умел — все друзья говорили, что его улыбкой можно убивать и очаровывать. Он не знал, получился ли нужный эффект, но когда Ван Ибо улыбнулся в ответ, Чжань понял, что не может не смотреть на его полные чувственные губы. В лицо словно плеснули кипятком, Чжань судорожно глотнул пива из почти пустого бокала.  
Нужно было сказать хоть что-то, чтобы продолжить разговор — Чжань был действительно заинтригован этим парнем, но мысли разбегались как муравьи. Что-то милое или смешное, достаточно нейтральное, чтобы выглядеть ненавязчивым, но при этом не вызывающее желание проигнорировать.  
— Я видел тебя сегодня днем, обратил внимание. Ты местный? — не самый удачный его подкат, но что уж теперь.  
Ибо свел брови, между которыми пролегла тонкая, почти незаметная морщинка — то ли нахмурился, то ли задумался над ответом.  
— Местный… можно сказать и так. Но сейчас остановился в отеле неподалеку, — и улыбнулся проказливо, проведя пальцем по краю бокала.  
Чжань проследил за его движением, сглотнул набежавшую слюну — потому что представил, как могут смотреться эти изящные пальцы в другой ситуации, а Ибо тем временем наклонился к его уху и выдохнул, почти касаясь теплыми губами кожи:  
— Очень симпатичный номер, могу показать.  
Нельзя сказать, чтобы Чжань потакал своим желаниям безоговорочно, но и отрицать их не привык. К двадцати двум годам он уже давно перестал заниматься самообманом и если хотел чего-то — или кого-то, то не видел смысла это отрицать. А Ибо был красивым, необычным и немного загадочным, а смотрел так, что Чжаня в дрожь бросало от жажды дотронуться.  
Наверное, Ибо понял все по его глазам и встал, не дожидаясь ответа. Чжань чувствовал себя то ли жертвенным ягненком, то ли под прицелом взгляда Каа, но упорно проталкивался через толпу празднующих к выходу. Очнулся он только на улице, уже примеряясь к широкому шагу Ибо, хватая ртом морозный воздух. От резкой смены температуры, от крепкой хватки пальцев Ибо вокруг запястья — от всего этого Чжаня повело. Он даже не сразу понял, что не предупредил Патрика о своем уходе. Оставалось надеяться, что друг догадается о возможных причинах, они оба не раз зависали в клубах, встречаясь в общежитии потом разве что после полудня.  
Жар, в который его окунуло еще в баре, словно ушел глубоко под кожу, Чжаню было тяжело дышать от мелькающих в голове мыслей и фантазиях. Идти было трудно, по понятным причинам.  
Как они промчались мимо стойки регистрации и не набросились друг на друга в лифте — Чжань не знал, но стоило двери номера захлопнуться за спиной, тут же схватил Ибо за плечи и со стоном поцеловал. Губы его действительно были мягкими, горячими, податливыми. Чжань буквально умирал от того, как Ибо просто позволил захватить себя в поцелуй, как спокойно он раскрыл губы и сам толкнулся языком.  
Чжань с отчаянием потянулся навстречу, когда его мягко отстранили, схватив за плечи. Глаза у Ибо были темные и смеющиеся.  
— Не торопись, я не исчезну. Сейчас по крайней мере.  
— Точно? — почему-то шепотом спросил Чжань, в груди заранее потянуло болью и тоскою, его словно накрыло ледяным покрывалом зимнего моря и острым крошевом метели.  
Ибо ласково очертил его губы, заставив замолкнуть, а затем ухватился за ладонь, переплел пальцы и потащил к кровати. То мимолетное страшное чувство неизбежной потери мгновенно затопило жаром, жаждой и голодом прикосновений. Чжань даже не понял, как комната закружилась вокруг него: вот он стоит напротив Ибо, а вот уже лежит на кровати, придавленный чужим весом.  
Ибо завораживал каждым своим движением. То, как он оседлал Чжаня, как медленно стягивал темно-зеленый свитер, под которым не было ничего, как он дразня чуть двигал бедрами — все это кружило голову. Чжань положил ладонь на его голую грудь и с нажимом провел вниз, задевая пояс джинс, а затем подтянулся вперед, припадая губами к горошине соска. Он с восторгом отметил, что Ибо от этого вздрогнул и зашипел, переставая медленно и тягуче покачивать бедрами. А потом толкнул Чжаня обратно на сбитое покрывало, прижался на мгновение всем телом, скользнул по нему, заставив дыхание сбиться. И резко свел его запястья вместе, прижав к кровати своей рукой — не больно, но сильно.  
— Не трогай, пока не разрешу. Иначе все закончится, — прижался губами к бьющейся жилке на виске в невинном поцелуе, стрельнул глазами на Чжаня и жадно облизнулся: — Договорились?  
Словно у Чжаня был выбор. Словно не у него сейчас член стоял так, что было почти больно, а от желания прикоснуться, провести ладонями по этой светлой гладкой коже темнело в глазах. Ибо смотрел на него своими блестящими глазами, в свете уличных фонарей, пробивающихся через легкую занавеску, его волосы отдавали рыжиной; он казался совершенным как иллюзия. Знакомым и чуждым одновременно, словно не принадлежащим этому миру. Ждал его решения молча, казалось даже, что почти и не дышал, словно ему важно было услышать это озвученным вслух.  
— Да, — выдохнул Чжань, и увидел, как отпустило Ибо напряжение, словно пружину ослабили.  
А потом ему некогда стало думать и анализировать, потому что Ибо вспыхнул как пламя — стянул с него джинсы быстрыми жадными движениями, а потом обжигал горячими поцелуями, спускаясь все ниже, прикусывая внутреннюю сторону бедер почти до ранок и тут же зализывая укусы как кошка, Чжань мог бы поклясться, что даже язык у него немного шершавый. Ибо посасывал головку его члена, жадно скользил губами по влажной бархатистой коже, слизывая смазку по всей длине. Отпускал на мгновение, чтобы подуть, заставив задрожать, пройтись самыми кончиками пальцев по крайней плоти и снова взять в рот, пропуская глубоко-глубоко. Заставляя Чжаня хрипеть и хватать простыни, от желания дернуть бедрами, войти глубже в жадный рот сводило мышцы, и отчаянно не хватало воздуха в легких.  
Когда Ибо отстранился, чтобы снять свои штаны, под ними не оказалось белья, и это окончательно свело Чжаня с ума. Бедра у него были до прозрачности бледные — тронь и останется след. Если бы Чжань мог, если бы Ибо ему разрешил — то выцеловал, проследил языком каждую видимую венку. Но ему позволяли только смотреть и сгорать, шептать практически безумно о том, каким Ибо был красивым, когда, зажмурившись, растягивал себя. Чжаня от этого выгнуло дугой, он чуть постыдно не кончил — по его члену сначала жестко прошлась ладонь, распределяя смазку, а потом, невыносимо, как в замедленной съемке, насадился сам Ибо.  
Ритм оставался такой же неспешный, тягучий, почти жестокий. Ибо был гибкий как ивовая лоза и то откидывался назад, позволяя Чжань алчно наблюдать за тем, как он ласкает свой член медленными движениями, то почти ложился сверху, прижимался влажной головкой к напряженному животу, оставляя на нем следы смазки, и ловил чужое дыхание приоткрытым ртом. Глаза у него были шальные, с расширенными донельзя зрачками, а губы мягкие, искусанные Чжанем и очень вкусные.  
— Нельзя, — лихорадочно шептал Ибо, царапая острыми ногтями грудь Чжаня.  
— Ты поймешь, — целовал жарко, запуская язык в его рот, — позже поймешь.  
Когда Чжань окончательно потерялся в сладком отчаянном безумии, когда был уже готов умолять о пощаде, Ибо переплел его пальцы со своими, словно пытаясь удержать на поверхности, не дать утонуть, а после положил его ладони на свои бедра.  
Снова поцеловал, ласково и почти нежно.  
— А теперь можно, — и двинулся резко, вгоняя в себя член до основания.  
Чжань сначала даже не понял слов, только судорожно до синяков впился пальцами, чувствуя, что сердце его вот-вот разорвется, осыплется через грудную клетку блестками и конфетти. Потом нашел в себе силы обхватить Ибо за плечи и рывком перевернул его, подминая под себя. О, если бы с ним не были столь по-издевательски жестоки, он смог бы целовать грудь Ибо, подарить ему тысячу поцелуев, поклонятся его телу как на алтаре неведомому божеству. Но в Чжане уже не было сил ни на что, он мог только вбиваться в Ибо, всхлипывать ему в шею, чувствуя как тот в ответ жадно стискивал коленями его бока.  
Удивительно, что кончив, он не потерял сознание, лишь тяжело дышал, словно загнанная на скачках лошадь. Даже за невольно выступившие в уголках глаз слезы не было стыдно — Ибо их ласково слизал, обняв лицо Чжаня ладонями. Тело словно не принадлежало ему, казалось бы, после столь невыносимой близости на грани боли, Чжань должен был чувствовать себя вымотанным. Но минутная слабость прошла, и захотелось сделать хоть что-нибудь: идти, творить, петь — главное не стоять на месте. Ибо, оперевшись на локоть, совсем не стесняясь своей наготы и следов недавнего секса, с легким прищуром наблюдал за ним. Он потянулся, гибкий и грациозный — ну точно кот, а затем вскочил и под встревоженным взглядом Чжаня прошел в уборную, правда вернулся практически сразу.  
— Держи, — Ибо швырнул в него влажное полотенце, которым только что успел обтереться. — Что? Я хочу прогуляться, и ты идешь со мной.  
— А я, может, не хочу?  
На это Ибо только фыркнул и принялся натягивать сброшенные на пол джинсы, прямо как был — на голое тело. Чжань закатил глаза, перегнулся через кровать и подобрал свитер. На ощупь он оказался мягким, в него хотелось вжаться лицом и вдохнуть запах, что сделать не дали — Ибо вырвал одежду из рук Чжаня.  
— Ну, собирайся быстрее, Чжань-гэ.  
Это было произнесено настолько наигранным, приторным тоном, да еще и на родном языке, что Чжаню сразу захотелось затащить этого ехидного засранца обратно в постель. Но он только с обреченным видом встал, тоже обтерся и принялся надевать разбросанную вокруг кровати одежду.

На улице было совсем темно и колко от небольшого мороза. Дневной туман исчез бесследно, на безоблачном небе ярко сияли звезды, разгоняя тени. Но Чжань видел на горизонте темные тучи, клочковатые, несущие с собой метель. Ветер уже поднимался, пока еще легкий, обжигающий щеки и заставляющий сильнее кутаться в шарф. Ибо же, напротив, шел в легкой куртке нараспашку, словно не чувствуя холода.  
Ибо вел его за собой по пустынным в этот час улицам молча и почти не смотря по сторонам, крепко сжимал ладонь своей и лишь касался порой большим пальцем середины его ладони почти незаметной лаской, словно успокаивая. Наверное, Чжаню стоило бы нервничать чуть больше чем сейчас — в конце концов, он не знал об этом парне абсолютно ничего, кроме имени, которое тоже могло оказаться ненастоящим, но, как ни странно, был абсолютно спокоен.  
Ван Ибо словно околдовал его, влез под кожу, в его мысли.  
С очередным порывом ветра лицо кольнули первые снежинки. Тучи к этому моменту закрыли собой все небо, скрыли луну, Чжаню на мгновение послышалось в вое усилившегося ветра конское ржание, зазвучали колокольчики словно бы над самой головой. А мороз стал больше походить на чужое стылое дыхание.  
Чжань вздрогнул, выходя из своего транса на мгновение, осмотрелся — они как-то незаметно для него покинули городок и сейчас пробирались между деревьев, черных и изломанных временем. Он вздрогнул, но Ибо, шедший впереди, тут же чутко обернулся и прижался к губам в легком поцелуе.  
— Не бойся, — когда он отстранился, Чжаню показалось, что в темных прядях — Ибо почему-то забыл снова надеть шапку — мелькнул заостренный кончик уха.  
Чжань стиснул его ладонь крепче, казалось, стоит ему отпустить ее — и Ибо исчезнет, растворится среди леса, словно бесплотный дух. Где-то в глубине чащи виднелись отблески костра, слышалось веселое пение, но источник света и тепла все никак не приближался. Они оба как будто бродили в лабиринте, и чем дольше это продолжалось, тем четче Чжань слышал над головой грохот подкованных копыт и глубокий зов охотничьего рога.  
Ибо вдруг резко остановился, зашарил в темноте рукой, Чжань услышал шелест хвои, а затем довольный хмык. Ибо поднес к его глазам ладонь полную можжевеловых ягод.  
— Ешь, — сказал Ибо.  
— Что? — Чжаню хотелось рассмеяться. На мгновение он увидел себя словно бы со стороны: наедине с незнакомцем в холмах, в непроглядной ночной чаще, среди разыгравшегося бурана и сонмов адских духов, мчащихся по темному небу. Ему захотелось отпустить руку Ибо и сбежать. Но потом Чжань взглянул в глаза Ибо, сияющие среди этого мрака звездами, в его бледное лицо, алые полные губы — и улыбнулся. Что ему было до ужасов Дикой Охоты, до старого городка, заносимого колким снегом, и песен, доносящихся из чащи, когда его так крепко и ласково держали за руку, нежно улыбались и доверчиво предлагали взглянуть на сказочный мир. Чжань губами собрал с ладони ягоды, все до единой, ощутил на языке их пряный хвойный вкус и звонко рассмеялся, когда Ибо выдернул из вплетенных в свои волосы перьев самое длинное и пестрое и заправил ему за ухо.  
Они вместе перешагнули поваленное бревно, ступив на раскрашенную отсветами огромного костра поляну, вдыхая запах дыма, крепкого вина и талого снега.


End file.
